


Sore Loser

by Nothing_to_see_here_folks



Series: Not gonna lie this is where we're at right now [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Murder, Murder!Mycroft, but it's only 300 words long, drama I guess, i still don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_to_see_here_folks/pseuds/Nothing_to_see_here_folks
Summary: Mycroft's been doing this for a while. So has Greg.
Relationships: Brief Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade - Relationship
Series: Not gonna lie this is where we're at right now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067312
Kudos: 2





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I finally made another one, but let's be honest does anyone even read these? Anyways I wrote this on a whim so I'll just head back into my dark hole full of you worst nightmares now. Thanks for reading regardless, I might make a multi chapter fic with this concept one day, because I find it rather intriguing. Comment if you guys wanna see that. Thank you for having a look I hope you have as much fun as I had while writing this. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

There are so many ways this could come back and bite him in the ass, especially considering it's work hours, but what's a rose without the thrones? At leas that's a reasonable way to justify why he's doing this while he's so busy, if he's honest with himself it's just giving in to an impulse he didn't even know was there. This gets on his nerves more than infuriate, or worry him. At the end it will come to nothing, just another passing flight of fancy in his ever changing range of interests. Besides he has so many contacts that it would be laughably easy to get away with, if anyone were to find out. Which they will not because Mycroft has taken every percussion he can possibly think of, and he can think of quite a lot if he says so himself, the benefits of having such great, mind he assumes.

This works so well, for a while, until Greg Lestrade, of all people, catches a scent of something suspicious, he notices immediately. Mycroft could just make Greg disappear, but he's a _friend_ of Sherlock's and if he touched someone so close to him Mycroft would run the risk of having his _darling_ brother interfere. Sherlock might be a little behind compared him, but he's not one to be underestimated. So he has to eliminate the threat of a detective catching on to his activities in a rather different manner, he takes Lestrade out for dinner the very next weekend. This seems like the best thing to do since, he's not terribly averse to the idea, and Greg is actually a rather interesting person when you get to know him (truly he did not expect the man to start spouting out highly insightful and philosophic ideas when drunk, Mycroft is too rattled to ask him about it the next morning).

So on this goes, until one day Greg finds out. It must not have been one thing that tipped him off, Mycroft thinks, he knows himself to be more careful than that, ıt must have slowly dawned on him perhaps like unravelling a ball of yarn, something like this he imagines would take time and a lot of personal experience with criminals, both of which Lestrade has in spades. Mycroft would have believed that the detective was actually pretending all along, accepting his advanced just to confirm his growing suspicions, that is if it wasn't for the absolutely heartbroken look he had worn when he told, Mycroft Holmes you are under arrest for the kidnapping and murder for 14 people.

It really was so easy to get away with at the beginning, but now he has Sherlock, decisive evidence and a police witness against him, if he tried to interfere he'd be fighting a losing battel. He smiles one last time at Greg as he's escorted out of court, the man looks just as heartbroken as when he first found out about what Mycroft was doing, which is a shame, but can Mycroft really blame him?


End file.
